


You're Late

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: 1940's!Violet, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: Violet and Bucky are reunited.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LividMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Violet is an OFC belonging to @LividMilkshake. I do have permission to write about her. I hope you enjoy this darling!

Violet had heard that he’d been found, a phantom among men and one that she thought long dead. She was so nervous about seeing him again after so long. They’d been engaged and blissful when Hydra took them both. Now? He’d been an assassin and Hydra’s muscle for years. Would he remember her?

A deep voice spoke quietly from behind her. “Vi…”

This was it. She took a deep breath and turned around.

“You’re late,” she said remembering that dance he’d promised her all those years ago. The haggard looking form that was Bucky Barnes stood feet away and gave a small smile. 

“I believe I owe you a dance,” he said in a voice thick with emotion. She stepped slowly forward and he met her halfway. He held out his hand tentatively then realized it was his metal one. He didn’t want to frighten her, so he retracted it.

“Don’t,” she said quietly, reaching forward and catching his hand. She stepped into his arms and put her own around his neck. “Dance with me?”

Bucky smiled and the two started swaying slowly, twirling around the lounge area in a long awaited embrace.


End file.
